1. Technical Field
This description generally relates to the field of resistance trimming.
2. Background
Traditional methods of trimming resistors which are embedded within integrated circuits are limited to pre-assembly stages of manufacturing or require forfeiture of significant silicon real estate to obtain precision trims. One method includes using a laser to cut away portions of the resistor to alter its resistance. This method requires access to the fabrication layer in which the resistor is deposited. Additionally, this method cannot be accomplished during the application of the device containing the resistor. Another method includes electrical fusing. Electrical fusing, however, is limited to a binary correction of the resistance. In the alternative, electrical fusing may utilize large fuse bank structures to produce more precise changes in resistance. The tradeoff for more precise resistance trimming then becomes forfeiture of valuable silicon real estate. In summary, traditional resistor trimming methods require visible access to the resistor of interest, or the methods require forfeiture of silicon real estate to effectuate precise results.